


Sev Beni

by GoddessCalypso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: "O kızları sevme. Söz ver Lucius."





	

Yıldızlarla bezeli gecede, sık ağaçların arasında yükselen malikâne, hiç olmadığı kadar sessizdi. Görkemli yapının altında bulunan, sefalete terk edilmiş zindanların siyah taş duvarları soğuk ve nemliydi, tıpkı tavanından zincirler sarkan hücre gibi. Gün içinde en az malikâne kadar sessiz olan zindanlar, gecenin bu kör saatinde, bitmek bilmeyen bir hıçkırık sesini ağırlıyordu.

Üzerinde kahverengi çuvalımsı elbiseden başka bir şey olmayan genç kız, bulabildiği en karanlık köşeye sinmiş, yüzünü kir içindeki avuçlarına gömmüş, hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlıyordu. Yanı başındaki kusmuktan yükselen iğrenç kokuyu umursamıyor gibiydi. Kahverengi saçları darmadağındı, bacaklarında belirgin morluklar vardı.

Lucius Malfoy, duvarlara sinmiş kötü kokuyu içine çekerken hoşnutsuzluk ve iğrenme karışımı bir ifadeyle burnunu kırıştırdı. Sidik, ter ve pislik karışımına bir de kusmuk kokusu eklenmişti şimdi. Bir an önce buradan kurtulma arzusuna engel olamayarak asasını hızla demir kapıya doğru salladı. Kırbaç şaklamasını andıran ses, kızı korkutmuş olmalıydı. Sesi kesilmişti çünkü.

Gitmeden önce son kez arkasını dönüp eseri olan, ruhu paramparça olmuş kıza baktı. Nefretle parlayan bir çift yeşil gözle karşılaşmak, onu hiç şaşırtmamıştı, alışkın olduğu bir durumdu. İlk tecavüzü değildi bu ve biliyordu ki son da olmayacaktı.

Spermleri, kızın çenesinde duruyordu hala. Ağzına boşalırken hepsini yutması için zorlamıştı ama kızın kusmak üzere olduğunu fark edince zorlamaktan vazgeçip geri çekilmişti. Bir bulanığın üzerine kusmasına izin veremezdi. Ceza olarak yılan başlı bastonunun ucuyla beline ve bacaklarına vurmuştu.

Yüzünde alay dolu bir ifadeyle ruhunu parçaladığı ve hayatını mahvettiği bu kızı –adını bilmiyordu, umurunda da değildi- büzüldüğü yerde bırakarak loş zindana adım attı. Kendisine dikilmiş yarı korkulu, yarı nefret dolu bakışların arasında umursamaz adımlarla ilerleyerek merdivene yöneldi ve çevik adımlarla basamakları tırmanarak malikânenin zemin katına çıktı.

Saat ikiyi geçiyor olmalıydı, aşağı yukarı bir buçuk saati kıza işkence ve tecavüz ederek geçirmişti. Kızın yalvarışları ve çığlıkları aklından çıkmıştı bile. Sonuçta bu, yapılması gereken bir eylemdi, Lordunun verdiği bir görevdi. Ayrıca her zaman safkanlığıyla övünen Lucius Malfoy, bir bulanığa acıyacak değildi.

Bir an önce yatağına kavuşma arzusuyla geniş merdiveni hızla tırmanırken yılan başlı bastonunu ortasından kavrayarak ucunun basamaklara çarpmasını engelledi. Odaların duvarları ses geçirmiyordu ama her yerde kulakları olan Bellatrix, sesi duyup gece gece tadını kaçırabilirdi ve Lucius’un şu anda onunla uğraşmaya mecali yoktu. Karısının sıcak bedenine sarılıp uyumak istiyordu sadece.

Yatak odasının bulunduğu batı kanadına yönelmek üzereyken aksi taraftan gelen ışığın gözüne çarpmasıyla duraksadı. En köşedeki odanın kapısı aralıktı ve tatlı bir aydınlık, aralıktan sızıp koridora doluyordu. Orası, Narcissa’nın odasıydı. Lucius, şaşkınlığının yüzüne yansımasına engel olamazken adımlarını oraya yöneltti. Meraklanmıştı, Narcissa’nın bu saatte uyanık olmasını gerektirecek bir sebep yoktu.

Ses çıkarmamaya çalışarak kapı aralığından içeriye baktı. Karısı, yanmakta olan siyah çerçeveli şöminenin önüne yerleştirilmiş ikili koltuğun cama yakın tarafına oturmuş, bacak bacak üstüne atmıştı. Üstünde sabahlığı vardı, belli ki yataktan kalkmıştı. Eline dayadığı başı pencereden tarafa dönüktü, yıldızları seyrediyordu.

Narcissa’nın odası, evin en ferah ve aydınlık odasıydı. Beyaz duvarlarına çapraz yerleştirilmiş mavi raflarda kitaplar, aile yadigârları ve fotoğraflar vardı. Bir duvarı tavandan yere kadar camdı ve yıldızları izlemeyi çok seven Narcissa için bu, paha biçilemez bir ayrıcalıktı.

Genç kadın, gün içinde, bu odada kahve içip kitap okur ya da sabahları, güneşin doğuşunu seyrederdi. Kafasını dinlemek istediği zamanlarda, buraya kapanırdı. 

Odada sadece iki tane tek kişilik ve bir tane çift kişilik, raflarla aynı renkte, koltuk vardı. Narcissa, buraya kocası ve oğlu hariç, kız kardeşi dâhil kimseyi sokmazdı.

Lucius, içeri girerek bastonunu koltuğun kenarına dayadı ve karısının yanına oturdu. “Uyuduğunu sanmıştım.” Genç adam, karısının, mahkûmlara yaptığı eziyetlerden hoşlanmadığını bilirdi. Bu nedenle zindana inmek için özellikle onun uyuduğu saatleri seçerdi.

Narcissa, gözlerini yıldızlardan ayırmadan cevapladı: “Uyku tutmadı.” Sinirliydi. Duygudan yoksun ses tonu bunu gösteriyordu.

“Bir şey mi oldu?” diye sordu Lucius, yumuşak bir sesle.

Genç kadın soruyu duymazdan gelerek yüzünü ateşe çevirdi. Sarı kaşları çatık, mavi gözleri düşünceliydi. Kollarını göğsünün üstünde kavuşturdu. “Kapıyı kapatır mısın?”

Lucius, asasını hafifçe sallayarak karısının isteğini yerine getirdi ve gri gözlerini, mavileri taklit ederek, ateşe dikti. Sessizliği bozmaya niyetli değildi. Şayet bir derdi varsa, karısı mutlaka dile getirirdi. Onu zorlamanın bir anlamı yoktu.

Narcissa saçından bir tutamı parmağına dolamaya başlamıştı. Ne söyleyeceğini düşünüyor gibiydi. Lucius sabırla beklerken yan gözle karısının suretini süzüyor ve ne derdi olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu. Her ne ise, kafasına ciddi anlamda takılmıştı anlaşılan.

“Lucius, o mahkûmlar, onlara ne yapıyorsun?”

Gri gözler, şaşkınlıktan fal taşı gibi açılarak ateşi seyretmekte olan kadına döndü. Böyle bir soru beklemiyordu. Narcissa, mahkûmlar hakkında konuşmayı sevmezdi.

“Bilmek istemezsin.” diye cevap verdi içtenlikle. “İnan bana, hoşuna gitmez.”

Narcissa onayladığını belirtircesine kafasını salladı. Saçıyla oynamayı kesmişti. “Peki…” Duraksadı, aklındakini söylemeye dili varmıyor gibiydi. “Peki, zevk alıyor musun?”

Lucius’un şaşkınlığının yerini kızgınlık almıştı. O bulanıklardan biri karısının canını sıkmış olmalıydı. Narcissa’nın bu soruları sormasının başka açıklaması olamazdı. “Cissy, o kanıbozuklardan biri sana bir şey mi söyledi? Canını sıkmaya mı cüret etti?”

Kızların yüzleri gözünün önünden geçmeye başladı. Bu terbiyesizliği hangisinin yaptığını bulmaya çalışıyordu. Onu doğduğuna pişman edecekti. Kendi öfkeli halinin aksine karısının yüzünde en ufak bir duygu değişimi olmamıştı. Sadece hoşlanmadığı bir konuyu konuşmaktan ötürü duyduğu rahatsızlığı belli edercesine yüzünü buruşturmuştu.

“Cevap ver, Lucius.” Sesi otoriter ve sertti.

Lucius hafifçe iç çekti. Narcissa’nın duyacağı cevaptan hoşlanmayacağını adı gibi biliyordu. “Eğer zevk almazsam onlara tecavüz edemem.”

“Yani, cevabın evet.” Narcissa’nın kaşları biraz daha çatıldı ve ellerinden biri yumruk halini aldı, sinirlenmişti. “Onlar zevk alıyor mu?”

Lucius, daha fazla dayanamayarak genç kadının çenesinden tuttu ve yüzünü kendisine çevirdi. Mavi gözler öfkeyle parlıyordu. “Nereye varmaya çalışıyorsun?” dedi yumuşak bir sesle. Karısının böylesine öfkelendiğini daha önce görmemişti.

Narcissa çenesindeki eli sertçe itip ayağa kalktı ve camın önüne giderek yüzünü karanlık bahçeye çevirdi. Tekrar sordu: “Onlara. Zevk. Veriyor musun?” Zehir gibi bir sesle kelimelerin üzerine basa basa konuşmuştu. Anlaşılan cevabı alana kadar inatla sormayı sürdürecekti.

“Bazen Lord bunu özellikle istiyor ama onun dışında, hayır, zevk almıyorlar.” Sadece “Hayır.” diyerek kestirip atabilirdi. Ama yalan söylemeye içi elvermemişti. Karısını arkasına geçerek kollarını beline doladı ve ince sabahlığının üzerinden omzunu öptü. Narcissa, düşündüğünün aksine, onu itmemişti. Ama herhangi bir tepki de vermemişti.

“Zevk almalarını neden istiyor? Onlar birer mahkûm.”

“Onları zevk almaya zorlamak, ruhlarını parçalamak konusunda diğer işkencelerden daha etkili çünkü. Bu yolla benliklerini daha kolay kaybediyorlar. Ölmek için yalvaracak hale geliyorlar ve aynı muameleye tekrar maruz kalmamak için bildikleri her şeyi itiraf ediyorlar.”

“Onlara nasıl zevk veriyorsun?” Öfkesi dinmiş gibiydi ama soruları bitmemişti. Lucius, sarı saçlara hafifçe dudaklarını değdirdi ve çenesini kadının kafasına yasladı.

“Onları zorluyorum, büyüyle.”

Narcissa hafifçe kafasını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, onu sormadım. Demek istediğim…” Ellerini kocasının ellerinin üzerine koydu. “Onları öpüyor musun ya da onlara dokunuyor musun, bacaklarının arasına?”

Lucius, bir an karısının kılığına girmiş bir yabancıyla konuşuyormuş gibi hissetti. Narcissa’nın ağzından bu sözleri duymak öylesine tuhaftı ki… Endişelenmeye başlamıştı. Ellerini ince belden çekip narin omuzlara koydu ve ipeksi sesiyle mırıldandı: “Cissy, bana bak.”

Narcissa bir an itiraz edecek gibi olduysa da Lucius’un yönlendirmesiyle inat etmeyi bırakıp kocasına döndü. Mavi gözlerini boynuna dikmişti, yüzüne bakmaya utanıyordu sanki. Genç adam, işaret parmağını kadının çenesinin altına koyarak gözlerine bakmasını sağladı.

Maviler, üzgün ve kırılmış gibiydiler. Öfke, derinlere gizlenmiş olsa da varlığını sürdürüyordu. Boştaki elini kadının saçlarına götürüp parmaklarını sarı teller arasında nazikçe gezdirdi.

“Narcissa, ne oldu?”

Kadının küçük eli yanağını kavradı. “Sana yetmiyor muyum, Lucius?”

Lucius’un kaşları çatıldı. “Bu da nereden çıktı şimdi?” Gözlerindeki hüzünlü bakış olmasa karısının şaka yaptığını düşünebilirdi. Ama kendi gözlerine kenetlenmiş maviler oldukça ciddiydi. Genç adam şaşırmış ve az da olsa kırılmıştı. Hiç kimseyi karısını sevdiği gibi sevmemiş, hiçbir kadını onu öptüğü gibi öpmemişti, öpmezdi de. Narcissa, onun her şeyiydi. Karısına tüm kalbiyle, delicesine âşıktı ve Narcissa’nın bunu bildiğini zannediyordu.

Yanağındaki el geri çekildi ve Narcissa üzgün bir şekilde iç çekti. “Lucius, ben kırkıma yaklaşıyorum. Artık ihtiyaçlarını karşılayamadığımı biliyorum ve daha genç ve diri bedenleri arzulamanı, inan, anlayabilirim. Sadece bunu bana söylemeni istiyorum. Söz veriyorum karışmayacağım. Ben-” 

Lucius, avuçlarıyla karısının yüzünü kavrayarak sözünü kesti. “Cissy!” Kafasını, duyduklarına inanamadığını belli edercesine iki yana salladı. “Bunu nasıl düşünürsün?”

“Evimizin altı yirmili yaşlardaki kızlarla doluyken ve sen, haftada en az iki gün onlardan biriyle birlikle olurken, üstüne zevk de alırken nasıl düşünmem?” Genç kadının sesi ağlamaklıydı. Lucius konuşmak üzere ağzını açtı ama Narcissa ondan hızlı davranarak konuşmasına mani oldu. “Onlarla istediğini yap, kendini tatmin et ama o kızları sevme, tamam mı? Sevişme onlarla. Söz ver, Lucius.”

Lucius, gülme dürtüsünü bastırmaya çalışarak karısını alnından öptü. Narcissa’nın bu kadar kıskanç olabileceğini bilmiyordu. Bu yönüne tanık olmamıştı daha önce. Eğilerek genç kadının konuşmaktan bitap düşmüş alt dudağını kavradı. Böyle güzel bir kadın tarafından kıskanılacak kadar sevilmek harika bir durumdu. Narcissa, kesinlikle, başına gelen en güzel şeydi.

Öpüşü altında gevşeyen narin bedene kollarını sardı. Ardından kadından ayrılarak dudaklarına usulca fısıldamaya başladı: “Evet, bazen o kızları öpüyorum ama bu şekilde değil. Onları asla seni öptüğüm gibi öpmem, Cissy ve onlara sana dokunduğum gibi dokunmam.”

“Zevk almak zorundayım. Yoksa o işi asla yapamam. Ama yapmam gerekiyor, bu benim görevim. Lord’un emirlerine itaatsizlik edersem sana zarar verir. Senin zarar görmene dayanabilir miyim zannediyorsun?”

Gözlerini karısının gözlerine kenetledi. “Hayatım boyunca başka bir kadını sevmeyeceğim ve senden asla vazgeçmeyeceğim. Söz veriyorum.”

Narcissa’nın mavi gözleri yaşlarla dolmuştu. Ellerini kocasının gümüşi sarı saçları üzerinde gezdirirken fısıldadı: “Sev beni.”

Ve Lucius tekrar yumuşak dudaklara eğilip onları aşkı ve arzusuyla hapsetti. Karısını kucağına alıp odalarına cisimlenirken Narcissa’ya sahip olduğu için ne kadar şanslı olduğunu düşünüyordu.


End file.
